


Nice Sweater

by Jessleewardie



Category: Captain America (Movies)
Genre: Alternate Universe, Christmas, Christmas AU, Festive AU, M/M, Marvel Secret Santa, Marvel Secret Santa 2014, Stucky - Freeform
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2015-02-16
Updated: 2015-02-16
Packaged: 2018-03-13 06:44:12
Rating: Mature
Warnings: No Archive Warnings Apply
Chapters: 1
Words: 1,919
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/3371669
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/Jessleewardie/pseuds/Jessleewardie
Summary: <blockquote class="userstuff">
              <p>A festive AU where Steve and Bucky meet at a Christmas party over a ridiculous fashion misunderstanding. Stucky oneshot. For theactualbuckybarnes.</p>
            </blockquote>





	Nice Sweater

**Author's Note:**

> This is based on that prompt about two strangers meeting at a Christmas party because they both wore ugly sweaters and not the formal dress code.  
> I've been searching for the person who posted that prompt but with no luck, if somebody knows, please tell me so I can properly credit them! 
> 
> Marvel Secret Santa gift for theactualbuckybarnes.

“So, do you wanna be my plus one?”

Natasha raised an eyebrow as she sipped her coffee. Across from her, Steve briefly contemplated the offer. He didn’t actually know the famous Tony Stark, but he also didn’t want to let his best friend down. The idea of going to a stranger’s Christmas party was much more nerve wracking than it needed to be.

“Will I know anyone there?” he queried, sipping his own coffee.

Natasha shrugged. “Maybe, I don’t know,” she replied, a little louder, so Steve could hear her over the growing morning bustle of coffee shop customers. Steve took another moment to think, and finally gave her the yes she’d been waiting for. The smile that spread over Nat’s face quelled the flicker of nervousness in his gut, and he smiled back.

‘Maybe it won’t be a bad time at all,’ he thought.

* * *

 

Steve was already waiting out the front of Stark’s manor when Natasha arrived. He’d have been lying if he said she didn’t look spectacular, donned in a beautiful maroon evening gown, the empire cut working wonders on her figure. A gorgeous diamond necklace hung around her pale neck, sparkling along with the matching earrings. He was just about to compliment her on the ensemble, when she let out a hysterical laugh.

“What? What’s wrong?” he asked hesitantly.

Natasha tried to contain herself enough to respond. After a few seconds, her laughter dissolved into giggles, and she gestured at Steve’s chest. “That! Oh my god Steve, that’s hilarious!” she finally replied.

Steve looked down at his chest, which was covered by a ridiculous knitted Christmas jumper. The kind of thing that you would wear in an awkward family photograph. He looked back at Nat’s grand outfit and finally realised his mistake. “Oh man, you’re kidding me right?” he muttered, covering his bright pink face with his hands.

Nat giggled a little again. “Don’t worry, you totally pull it off,” she encouraged, giving him a pat on the shoulder, “C’mon, let’s go inside”.

The house was filled with people, all of which were wearing some of the most expensive looking outfits he’d ever laid eyes upon. A lot of the partygoers gave Steve a quick up-and-down, but were otherwise unfazed by his outrageous fashion choice. There were a few though that offered some sarcastic comments, and Steve made a mental note to not associate with these people if he could help it. Nat led Steve around, introducing him to some of her friends and colleagues. They seemed friendly and good humoured, and Steve found he particularly liked Bruce Banner, even if he was a little timid. The pair had an interesting conversation about music while Natasha went off to mingle, which made Steve feel much more relaxed than he was when he arrived.

After about half an hour of conversation, Natasha returned with a very smartly dressed man at her side. Steve looked him over for a moment as he introduced himself.   
  
“Tony Stark, thanks for coming” he said with a smile, extending his hand out to Steve, who took it hesitantly.

“Rogers, Steve Rogers,” Steve replied with a smile of his own. Tony was not at all how he expected him to be; there was an air of arrogance about him but Steve tried not to let that bother him too much. “It’s a pleasure,” he added.

Tony gave Steve his own once over. “This guy is massive, like, how is that even possible?” he asked Nat goodnaturedly, seeming almost awe-stricken by his stature.

Steve chuckled, rubbing the back of his neck, relieved that he didn’t mention the jumper. “I dunno, good metabolism I ‘spose” he muttered, not knowing what he was even saying and trying hard not to make eye contact. He looked past Tony’s head, and was struck still by what he saw. Through the crowd of people he caught sight of a man chatting to what looked like a good friend, but thing that really caught his eye however, was the truly ridiculous festive sweater the man was wearing. It was almost more atrocious than his own. The garish mixture of greens, blues and reds were morphed together into some nearly indiscernible pattern. Steve needed to go and talk to this man. Almost too conveniently, an overdressed partygoer grabbed the attention of Natasha and Tony, giving Steve the opening he needed to excuse himself from the conversation.

Steve made his way across the room, and finally reached the wall where the man stood. With a deep breath, he walked up and lightly tapped him on the shoulder. The man turned to face him, and immediately lit up with a beaming smile.

“Hey man, nice sweater!” he exclaimed, and Steve noticed a touch of Brooklyn in his accent.

“Thanks, yours is great too,” he replied, realising too late that his reply was lacking in conviction.

The man didn’t seem to care. He smiled and held out his hand. “James Barnes, but people call me Bucky, pleasure”.

Steve smiled back and shook Bucky’s hand. “Steve Rogers, pleasure’s all mine,” he replied, taking a proper look at the man’s face for the first time. He would be lying if he said that Bucky wasn’t a looker. Blue-grey eyes sparkled from a chiselled face, while his dark brown hair was crudely pulled back into a loose ponytail. Steve found himself thinking about brushing the stray hairs away from the man’s face, but dismissed the thought almost immediately.

Bucky didn’t keep his observations to himself however. He gave Steve a quite obvious look over and smirked. “Man, you’re like the poster boy for America’s sweetheart,” he chuckled. And just my type too, he thought to himself.

Steve’s cheeks went pink and he tried to stammer his way through a ‘thank you’, which made Bucky laugh more.

“Sorry, couldn’t help it,” Bucky offered, and Steve let out a chuckle of his own.  

It was surprisingly easy to talk to Bucky, and Steve could almost believe that they’d been friends for years, even if they’d only met a moment ago. This sense of familiarity also played a part in the ridiculous infatuation that was building inside him. He looked back at Natasha, who was still deep in conversation with Tony and the other party guest.

Bucky followed his gaze and his eyes landed on Nat. “She’s stunning, you’re a lucky man,” he gestured towards the elegant redhead.

Steve blinked, “Oh, we’re not together, I mean, not like that. She’s just an old friend,” he explained.

A tiny wave of relief washed over Bucky, though he couldn’t put his finger on why.

“Are you here with anyone?” Steve asked, kind of hoping that Bucky wasn’t here with a partner.

Bucky did a quick scan of the crowd. “Yeah, my buddy Sam, he’s a good friend of Stark or whatever his name is. Never actually met the guy, do you know him?” he replied, looking over the group of people to where Tony was standing.

“Uhh, nope. Nat works for him, I’m just the plus one,” Steve shrugged.

“Ahh, fair enough. So d’you think they’ll mind if we grab a few beers and go outside? The view is pretty kickass from what I’ve seen,” Bucky suggested, and Steve nodded almost too eagerly. Bucky led Steve to the bar and once they’d been served, they made their way outside. Steve wouldn’t mention it, but he could feel the light grip that Bucky held on his jumper sleeve as they moved through the crowd, and it gave him butterflies.

The view outside was quite breathtaking, and Bucky smirked at the subtle look of amazement on Steve’s face. He suppressed the urge to kiss the smirk off the blond’s face as they sat down on a garden edge.

Steve looked over at Bucky, and the pair locked eyes. Steve took note of the way the lights danced over Bucky’s face. He decided that it was just as nice a view as the bay.

“You okay?” Bucky raised an eyebrow.

Steve realised he’d been staring and quickly turned back to face the bay, cheeks burning as Bucky chuckled softly. “Uhh, sorry, I was looking at the lights,” Steve mumbled.

“Oh yeah, did you need a map, cause it looked like you were lost in my eyes!” Bucky teased, fluttering his eyelashes a bit before cracking up into a loud laugh.

If it were possible for Steve’s cheeks to be any redder than they had turned, it would be a wonder. It was like being a child caught red-handed stealing cookies from the jar. He let out an awkward chuckle before Bucky patted him on the shoulder.

“I’m just kiddin’ man, sorry,” the brunette offered, his voice playful, yet still genuine. Steve’s eyes met Bucky’s again, and he couldn’t seem to look away. It gave Bucky a turn to study Steve’s features, and he did so with purpose. He started with the blond’s eyes, how the soft blue seemed to glisten even in the dark. Moving his gaze down the still-blushing cheeks and over the strong jawline, his eyes settled on the perfectly shaped lips. Bucky unconsciously parted his own lips a bit just imagining how both pairs would feel pressed against each other.

Steve didn’t seem to mind that Bucky was taking his time, it gave him a warm feeling in the pit of his stomach to be the subject of such attention. He noticed when Bucky’s mouth parted a little, and with a confidence he didn’t expect to muster, leaned forward and closed the gap between their mouths. Steve almost pulled away, until he felt Bucky smirk and deepen the kiss.

It surprised Bucky a little that the previously blushing mess in front of him made the first move, but he wasn’t complaining, and he certainly wasn’t going to waste the opportunity. With a smirk, he pushed himself closer to Steve, abandoning his beer in the garden. He held one hand on the back of the larger man’s neck, and rested the other on his chest.

What started as a fairly slow and explorative kiss turned more passionate and needy, and the warm feeling in Steve’s stomach spread right down to his groin. He reached out and grabbed Bucky by the front of his jumper and pulled him around until the smaller man was straddling his lap.

With that one act alone, Bucky found himself twice as turned on as he was before, and he was damn well going to make Steve know it. With a precise movement, he rolled his hips, making the blond elicit a loud moan. Bucky pulled their lips apart and moved his mouth to Steve’s ear.   
“Shhh, someone might hear, who knows what will happen if we get caught,” Bucky half whispered, his voice low and dripping with lust. As he spoke, he ground his hips down again, a little harder, and he felt the man beneath him almost bucking upwards to keep the movement, which made him grin more.

“C’mon, there’s probably a hundred rooms in this place. Let’s go find one where I can rip that ridiculous sweater off you,” Bucky continued, keeping his voice at the same wanton whisper. He moved off Steve’s lap and adjusted the obvious bulge in his jeans. Grabbing Steve by the belt loop, he led the taller man back into the house and through the crowd  to find somewhere that they could pick up where they left off.

Steve decided that going to the party wasn’t a bad idea at all.

 

 


End file.
